


Tea & Tacos

by SnowyMary



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Bernhard is the Devil in Pink, Fanart, Gen, Perfectly british
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMary/pseuds/SnowyMary





	Tea & Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



Peggy and Jarvis might just get used to LA life, Palm trees, tacos, flamingo and all. But as proud Brits, not even the Devil In Pink can disturb their afternoon tea.


End file.
